utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanahira
|5psW7Xn4bFw}} Nanahira (ななひら) is an known for her sweet and soft voice that is described as . She is often associated with , as his cute songs fit her voice very well. Nanahira often collaborates with other utaite, and has been featured on a few singlink choruses as well. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 08, 2009) # Energy Naengmyeon Tenkomori (Released on March 08, 2009) # Shooting Summer (Released on June 07, 2009) # Energy Naengmyeon Moukohan (Released on August 15, 2009) # T★GIRLS.02 (Released on August 15, 2009) # Suisou Koiiro Yumehanabi (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on September 06, 2009) # LOLI-RHYTHM (Released on September 06, 2009) # the Five Sisters Story (Released on September 06, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # Petit Rhythm (Released on December 30, 2009) # (Released on April 28, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # One night in Reitaisai (Released on March 14, 2010) # Niboshi. (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on April 28, 2010) # Unpleasant Another Christmas (Released on May 05, 2010) # (Released on May 12, 2010) # (Released on May 17, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # Funny Pico (Released on July 25, 2010) # DEVASTATION SPLASH!! (Released on August 14, 2010) # everyone's future (Released on August 15, 2010) # (Released on August 15, 2010) # Melody Memories (Released on October 11, 2010) # Spring time is here (Released on December 30, 2010) # Usagi Marshmallow (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Metamorphose (Released on December 31, 2010) # Petit Rhythm CHU (Released on December 31, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on February 23, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # Minna no Touhou Remix (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on April 20, 2011) # Chibi Loli! (Released on May 01, 2011) # Uso ga Honto no Hanashi (Released on May 04, 2011) # (Released on May 08, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2011) # Electro Kissakai (Released on August 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Sweet Blue (Released on August 13, 2011) # Petit Rhythmsan (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # Maho Loli! (Released on October 30, 2011) # Petit Rhythm Omake Tsuki (Released on October 30, 2011) # Maid no Hoshi no Monogatari (Released on November 19, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # Petit Rhythm remake (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # Girl's Festa! 01 (Released on December 30, 2011) # Colorpop (Released on December 30, 2011) # ZeroShuffle (Released on December 30, 2011) # Petit Rhythm Foo/// (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # Akaruku Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda node Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Released on March 30, 2012) # Nagashima Jien Otsu☆Yuichiro ~ Anison DJ de Ottsuotsu! ~ (Akiba Koubou album) (Released on April 25, 2012) # LOGiN (Released on April 30, 2012) # Odenpa☆Gakuen Shotouka with Momobako (Released on April 30, 2012) # Sugar Time (Released on April 30, 2012) # Adolescence (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # REI}} (Released on May 27, 2012) # T★GIRLS.03 (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 04, 2012) # (Released on August 10, 2012) # Summer Paradise (Released on August 11, 2012) # nanatsu no utanoha (Released on August 11, 2012) # Natsu Piyo (Released on August 11, 2012) # Colorpop2 (Released on August 11, 2012) # Perfect Pretty Phantom (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Sassoku desu ga SHAKING PINK wa Invader datta You desu (Released on August 11, 2012) # Te no Naru Hou he (Released on October 07, 2012) # (Released on October 07, 2012) # Egao ni naru Mahou (Released on October 28, 2012) # Zero-Shaft Princess Vocal Collection 03. (Released on October 28, 2012) # Pero! (Released on October 28, 2012) # Nayu Kingdom (Released on October 28, 2012) # Petit Rhythm Go! (Released on October 28, 2012) # Drive ga 100 Bai Tanoshikunaru Anison mix (Released on December 12, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # InnoKey the Best (Innocent Key album) (Released on December 30, 2012) # Girl à la Mode with Hina Usa (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # Shaking! (Released on December 30, 2012) # Chicchai no! with Momobako (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on April 29, 2013) # ANIUTA (Released on April 29, 2013) # Fusion Youjo☆Pitonchan」 (Released on April 29, 2013) # Dancy☆Electrical Parade vol.1 (Released on April 29, 2013) # Petit Rhythm 6 (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # Remilia (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (556 milimeter album) (Released on August 12, 2013) # practice! (Released on August 12, 2013) # Touhou Flying Head (Released on August 12, 2013) # emotion -strong feeling girls-'' (Released on August 12, 2013) # '' (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Touhou You Tankuki Kusuri (Released on August 12, 2013) # Touhou Jump (Released on August 12, 2013) # Sparkle of Voices (Released on August 12, 2013) # Momoiro Holiday (Released on August 12, 2013) # Motto☆Chicchai no! with Momobako (Released on October 27, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.10.10) # "Kyoufu Garden" (Fear Garden) (2008.10.23) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- (2008.10.26) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) (2008.10.31) # "Kyuuri Aji no Beer wo Nomeba Ii Yo!" (2008.10.23) # "3-Shimai Koi Sensou" feat. Nanahira, Jaiko and mirto (2008.11.23) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.12.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.13) # "Kasuga-Doori" (collab) (2008.12.13) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (Hello Soya Song) (2008.12.14) # "Nana Amu kara Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase desu!" feat. Nanahira and Amu (2008.12.24) # "Cendrillon/Black Rock Shooter/Sakura no Ame" (collab) (2008.12.24) # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (collab) (2008.12.25) # "Touhou Suites!" feat. Nanahira, Nimo and Chabatake∴ (2008.12.30) # "Dango Daikazoku" (Clannad ED) feat. Nanahira, Hazuki, Awa, Othe, Emitsu, Otsuki and Poiui (2009.01.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Ochuusha no Ojikan desu" (2009.01.10) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.01.13) # "Wariba Shi Youjo" feat. Nanahira and Surrealism wo Tadashiku Rikai SuruP (rap) (2009.01.13) # "Ochuusha no Ojikan desu" feat. Nanahira and ｎｏｎ (2009.01.14) # "Usotsuiteru no" (2009.01.31) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2009.02.15) # "Popipo" (2009.02.17) # "Toeto" (2009.02.22) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Nanahira, CF, Rash and Afro Rei (2009.02.26) # "Toeto" (collab) (2009.03.14) # "Francium" (2009.03.23) # "O・To・Me・Go・Ko・Ro" (2009.03.24) # "Renda Button" (2009.04.06) # "Crazy For You" (Original) -Short ver.- feat. Nanahira, Koremari and Aya (2009.04.13) # "Untaunta de Tettette" (Yui Hirasawa remix) (2009.04.14) # "Choco Magi ☆ Long" feat. Nanahira and ｎｏｎ (2009.04.14) # "Lonesome Cat 2" (2009.04.23) # "Futari no Mojipittan" feat. Nanahira and yachi (2009.04.23) # "Chirumiru Cirno" (2009.05.02) # "magnet" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.05.12) # "Cirnofu no Perfect yukⓚⓤri Kyoushitsu" (2009.05.13) # "Warabi Mochi wo Otodoke Shimasu Puri" (Warabi Mochi ni Inochi wo Kakeru Gyousha) (2009.05.14) # "Chocolate Train" (2009.05.23) # "Obenki is Happy" (2009.06.09) # "Ame no Prizm" (2009.06.12) # "Gemini" feat. Nanahira and Koremari (2009.06.13) # "Jibun Rule" (2009.07.21) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou☆" (2009.07.29) # "Teru Teru" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.08.10) # "Go! Ho! Loli" feat. Nanahira and Katahotori (2009.08.31) # "Go! Ho! Loli" (2009.09.02) # "Nico Nico Hidariue GIF Anime Touhou" (2009.09.02) # "Kaerimichi" (Bakemonogatari OP2) (2009.10.04) # "Pee Shoujo" (2009.10.05) # "Super Turkish Koushinkyoku Owata ＼(^o^)／" (Super Turkish March It's Over ＼(^o^)／) feat. Nanahira, mirto, ｎｏｎ, Call Center Ane, Koremari, Yukimame, Aya and Iroha (2009.10.06) # "Re'nai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP4) (2009.10.07) # "ACUTE" feat. Nanahira, Yukimame and Rimokon (2009.10.08) # "Kankitsu-kei Shoujo" (Original) (2009.10.08) # "Ren'ai Tiger" (2009.10.10) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Short ver.- (2009.10.11) # "Rea-juu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.10.27) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Kanazawa Curry" (Original) (2009.11.28) # "Motteke! Sailor Fuku" (Lucky Star OP) feat. Nanahira, Prico, Boku and Utate Shoujo (2009.12.01) # "Kataomoi." (2009.12.09) # "Mou Minna Shineba Ii no ni" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2009.12.24) # "Merry☆Sexmas" (2009.12.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Kahlua Milk ☆ Sensation" (2009.12.29) # "1" (2009.12.31) # "Strawberry" (2010.01.05) # "Wariba Dhi Denpa." (2010.01.10) # "GO! GO! Senkyo" (2010.01.18) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.02.03) # "Buri ( ゚ ∀ ゚ ) Hamachi" (2010.02.05) # "Kataomoi." feat. Nanahira and Naisho Imouto (2010.02.11) # "TAKE MOMENT" (Original) feat. Nanahira and mirto, ｎｏｎ, yachi, Call Center Ane, Koremari, Yukimame, Aya, Iroha and Sake-ko (2010.02.14) # "Chocolate ☆ Panic!" (2010.02.27) (Taken down on NND) # "U Nya Pu" (2010.03.05) # "Dororitchi!" (2010.03.12) # "Te wi no Banana no Kawa no Muki Kata Kouza" (2010.03.23) # "Tousou Romantic" (2010.04.10) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (K-On!! OP) (2010.04.17) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Nanahira and Aya (2010.04.17) # "OmanKo" (2010.04.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Tayun! Tayun!/Gyokusai Bunny" (2010.06.06) # "Okotowari Shimasu" (2010.06.10) # "Sweet Summer Day" (Original) (2010.07.30) # "Iie, Tomu wa Imouto ni Taishite Seiteki na Koufun wo Oboete Imasu" (OreImo ED10) (2010.07.31) # "Mashou no Onna no Ko" (Original) (2010.08.03) # "Moetto ♥ Maid" (Original) (2010.08.08) # "Animal Medley" feat. Nanahira, Kei ch@n and Hina Usa (2010.08.08) # "328 Mitai na nanika" (2010.08.11) # "one's future" -remix- (2010.08.12) # "Pika Pika Massaichuu" (2010.08.21) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (2010.10.10) # "Traditional☆Japan" feat. Nanahira and (2010.10.22) # "Osekkai na Imouto ga Maiasa Okoshi ni Kite Ikiru no ga Tsurai" (2010.11.22) # "U:i/2010　-You and I-" (2010.11.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Nanahira and Aya (2010.12.12) # "Koyatsume, hahaha" (2010.12.21) # "Christmas? Nani Sore? Oishii no?" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2010.12.24) # "Love Power" (Original) feat. Nanahira, kana, Hina Usa, Aihara Kaori, Naisho Imouto and Momobako (2011.02.15) # "Magia" -8bit ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Pirorirorin" (2011.03.10) # "Maid no Hoshi kara S･O･S" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Kano, Call Center Ane, Koko, Naisho Imouto, Hina Usa, Hinanosuke and Momobako (2011.05.11) # "Os - Uchuubito" (2011.06.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.06.27) # "Ehon no Naka ja Monotarina I~tsu!" (2011.07.07) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) Nanahira and Naisho Imouto (2011.07.19) # "Mr.Music" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Hina, Na yu, ｎｏｎ, Aya and Chabatake∴ (2011.07.23) # "Tsukiyo to Taiyaki to Ike no Koi" (2011.07.24) # "Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken" feat. Nanahira, mega, Hinanata, Na yu and Riko. (2011.08.26) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.09.02) # "Meteora Love bullet" (2011.10.09) # "Rajio Taisou ga Moekei ni Natta Youdesu" feat. Nanahira, Douhi, Naisho Imouto and Na yu (2011.10.11) # "Nakimushi Girl" (2011.10.18) # "Monosugoi Ikioide Keine ga Monosugoi Uta" (2011.11.21) # "Hatarake! NEET" (2011.12.11) # "CHANGE!!!!" (The iDOLM@STER OP2) feat. Nanahira, Momobako and Mizufuu (2011.12.21) # "Senjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Nanahira and Iroha (2011.12.24) # "Do-Dai" ((The iDOLM@STER Song) feat. Nanahira, Gakiko and Na yu (2011.12.25) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.02) # "Nfunfunfunfu" (2012.02.13) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Nanahira, Iroha, Yukimame and Hinanata (2012.02.14) # "Happy! Lucky! Dochy!" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira OP) feat. Nanahira, Gakiko and Douhi (2012.02.23) # "Koe Koe" (2012.03.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (2012.03.24) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Nanahira and kana (2012.04.12) # "EXPLOSION! Love Panic!" (2012.04.15) # "Sweets Parade" (2012.04.22) # "Neko to Switch" (Original) (2012.05.06) # "Kyou, Asu, Asappu!" (2012.05.08) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" feat. Nanahira and Kano (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.06.26) # "Ame Furi Tenki o GET AWAY!" (Original) feat. Nanahira and Shunka Nana (2012.07.07) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Nanahira and Chabatake∴ (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.09.12) # "Mashou no Onna no Ko" feat. Nanahira and Katahotori (2012.09.19) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" feat. Nanahira, Na yu and Aya (2012.09.22) # "Asagata no Kyuuketsuki 9 cc" (2012.10.07) # "Sassokudesuga SHAKING PINK wa Inbeedaadatta Youdesu" feat. Nanahira, Koko and Momobako (2012.11.15) # "Inori" (2012.12.26) # "te-yut-te" (2013.01.10) # "Nagareboshi yori Hayaku" (2013.01.19) # "Anzu no uta" (2013.01.23) # "Sweet Donut" feat. Nanahira, Koko and Momobako (2013.02.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Nanahira, Nimo, Hina, Na yu, ｎｏｎ, Aya and Chabatake∴ (2013.04.12) # "Ton Ton Mae!" feat. Nanahira and kana (2013.04.16) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobenari" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) feat. Nanahira, Koko and Momobako (2013.04.23) # "Shimizu Motsu Curry no Uta" (2013.04.28) # "Daniel wa Onna no Ko desu" (2013.05.09) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Nanahira, Reol, kradness, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Kakin Kuriya no Uta" (Original) -More Charin ver.- (2013.07.24) # "Viva Happy" (2013.08.23) # "8HIT" feat. Reol and Nanahira (2013.09.25) # "Ping pong Girl's" feat. Nanahira and Momobako (2013.10.26) # "Koi no 2-4-11" (2013.11.15) }} Commercially Featured Works Magic!"|July 02, 2013 |Track of the music game SOUND VOLTEX II }} Discography |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3arranger = |track4title = Moetto ♥ Maid |track4info = |track4lyricist = Madako |track4composer = Madako |track4arranger = |track5title = Right Now |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = samfree |track5arranger = |track6title = Gensou × Breakthrough |track6info = |track6lyricist = Katahotori |track6composer = Katahotori |track6arranger = |track7title = A-Hai |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Lamaze-P |track7arranger = |track8title = Mashou no Onna no Ko |track8info = |track8lyricist = Katahotori |track8composer = Katahotori |track8arranger = |track9title = Sai Koro Cyclone |track9info = |track9lyricist = Taniya-Raku |track9composer = Taniya-Raku |track9arranger = |track10title = Existence |track10info = |track10lyricist = Lamaze-P |track10composer = Lamaze-P |track10arranger = }} |track1composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1arranger = |track2title = Shikinkyori ♥ Lover |track2info = |track2lyricist = Meko |track2composer = task |track2arranger = |track3title = Utautau |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toraboruta |track3composer = Toraboruta |track3arranger = |track4title = Ready Go! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kaito |track4composer = CleanTears |track4arranger = |track5title = ☆ Koiniochiru Mahou ☆ |track5info = |track5lyricist = Yoshida Shougo |track5composer = Yoshida Shougo |track5arranger = |track6title = EXPLOSION! Love Panic |track6info = |track6lyricist = Kikuo |track6composer = Kikuo |track6arranger = |track7title = Asagata no Kyuuketsuki 9cc |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Owata-P |track7arranger = |track8title = Neko to Switch |track8info = |track8lyricist = Nanahira |track8composer = Katahotori |track8arranger = |track9title = Doryaa Ojisan |track9info = |track9lyricist = Onyu |track9composer = Onyu |track9arranger = |track10title = Fantastic ☆ Dream ☆ Garden |track10info = |track10lyricist = Mucha |track10composer = Mucha |track10arranger = }} |track4composer = Satsuki ga tenkomori |track4arranger = Satsuki ga tenkomori |track5title = Nanairo Evolution |track5info = |track5lyricist = Katahotori |track5composer = Katahotori |track5arranger = Katahotori }} |track2lyricist = Maron |track2composer = Maron |track2arranger = |track3title = Love You! Seishun Rocket |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kaito |track3composer = Katahotori |track3arranger = |track4title = Endless☆Bouken Day! |track4info = |track4lyricist = Nanahira |track4composer = CHEEBOW |track4arranger = |track5title = Love♥Factory |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mameko |track5composer = Tsukagoshi Yuuichirou |track5arranger = |track6title = Wonderful Of The・World - ticktack - |track6info = |track6lyricist = Negitoro |track6composer = Negitoro |track6arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She has an UTAU called Haruka Nana, and a playlist dedicated for songs of it. When making UTAU songs, she is sometimes called NanahiraP. * Her UTAU has an album, Nanahira no Uta. * She likes marocco yoghurt and calpas. She also likes Pokemon, Chocobo and cute illustrations.Her blog profile * She has a EDIROL UA-4FX interface and a RODE NT1-A mic. * She provided her voice for the iPhone apps Sangoku INFINITY and Doubutsu Shougi Wars and 100 Jin no Maid - Anata no Tame ni Gohoushi Shimasu! -.Works section of her website * She was in charge of the toy box girl CM of Cosmic Break. * She also has provided the character voice of the image character Monitan for Monitter. (The works in which she provided her voice for are listed here.) External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website